1. Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control device for a ratchet wrench, and more particularly, to a control device for precisely control the pawl during operation of the ratchet wrench.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
The conventional ratchet wrench is disclosed in FIG. 10 and generally comprises a body 1 with a head 10 in which a first room 101 for receiving a driving member 13 therein, and a second room 102 for receiving a pawl 15 are defined. A recess 103 is defined in the inner periphery of the second room 102 so as to receive a spring 110 and a bead 111 therein. The bead 111 is biased by the spring 110 to be engaged with one of the notches 115 of the pawl 15 to force the teeth 151 on either one of two ends of the pawl 15 to be engaged with the teeth 130 of the driving member 13.
However, when drilling the recess 103, the body 1 has to be put on the drilling machine at an angle, and the drill is not perpendicular to the inner periphery of the second recess 102. The drill is easily damaged or even broken during drilling.
Besides, when assembling pawl 15 into the second room 102, the spring 110 biases the bead 111 which protrudes into the second room 102, so that the bead 111 may easily be shifted by the pawl 15 and this may take a lot of time.
The present invention intends to provide a control device for a ratchet wrench so as to improve the shortcomings mentioned above.